Rumor Dating
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Kau sudah memilih, Sehun. Jelas sekali kau memilih Tao. Bukan aku." Setetes airmata meluncur dipipi Luhan. Sehun bergerak maju namun ditahan oleh Luhan. "Cukup sampai disitu. Aku lelah. Kumohon jangan paksa aku lagi." -HunHan, GaoHan, n lilbit KaiSoo. 2shotnya gajadi. Mian #bow
1. Chapter 1

Rumor Dating

Cast :

Hun Han

Other :

Kai Soo

Lay

Lao Gao

Genre :

Romance Lilbit hurt

Rate :

T+

Selamat Membaca

.

.

"Ge~"

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Luhan yang kian ringkih. Gege tercantik di EXO itu tampak muram sembari memijat bawah matanya yang agak bengkak.

"Nde Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo, eomma sub-grup K membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu lelah Luhan.

"Apa yang gege pikirkan?" Kyungsoo memijat kecil bahu tempatnya bertopang dagu.

"Gege-" kalimatnya terputus beberapa saat, "-hanya kurang sehat," lanjut Luhan pada akhirnya. Gemas sendiri, Luhan mengacak singkat pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kita semua memang kurang sehat, ge?" ucap Kyungsoo kepo. Luhan terkekeh. Tumben sekali umma EXO K secerewet Lay. Mereka tengah beristirahat di backstage. Luhan memilih beristirahat dikamar ganti, terpisah dari yang lainnya.

"Kau ini. Sebenarnya ingin menanyakan apa, hm?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil tanpa melepas dagunya di bahu Luhan.

"Soal Taemin. Menurut gege bagaimana?"

Dahi Luhan berkerut dalam.

"Kenapa dengan Taemin?"

Helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan diri disamping Luhan.

"Gege tahu? Kemarin aku melihat potongan variety show 4 Things. Disana Kai juga Taemin eung- mesra?" diakhiri gigitan pada bibir. Matanya berbayang air seketika mengingat hal yang membuat Kyung sesak.

Luhan bergumam 'oh' pendek.

"Kalau mereka benar memiliki hubungan, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan jahil. Yaa ia tahu Kyungsoo dan Kai baru-baru ini resmi berhubungan. Hanya saja penyakit Kai yang tidak bisa diajak serius bikin gemas.

"Gegee~ tentu saja aku tidak terima!" jawab Kyungsoo sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ekor matanya yang berbayang melirik Luhan yg tiba – tiba berubah muram. Oh kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan Do Kyungsoo!

"Kau harus percaya padanya, Kyung. Jangan sepertiku dan Sehun."

Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan. Ia gelagapan sendiri karena ekspressi ceria Luhan lenyap seketika.

"B-bukan begitu, ge. Eum maksudku err~ aku benar-benar tidak berniat mengingatkan gege akan hal itu." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula itu sudah berakhir. Aku lelah harus terus mendengar alasan 'straight'nya pada Daeun." Luhan kembali mengompres bagian bawah matanya yang bengkak sedikit.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia malah memeluk lengan rapuh Luhan sebelah kanan. Merasakan kehangatan merasuk ke tiap persendian tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Luhan adalah sosok hangat dewasa dan menyenangkan namun juga sangat _evil_ diwaktu yang bersamaan. Hal itu pula yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu menyayangi gege asal Cina ini. Setelah Lay dan juga Kris tentunya.

"Gege.. Hanya memeluk lenganmu saja aku sudah merasa lebih tenang. Bagaimana bisa maknae bodoh itu memperlakukanmu begitu kejam." rutuk Kyungsoo kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut maksimal.

Kriet!

"Kyungsoo hyung~"

Keduanya berbalik ke belakang. Disana ada Kai bersama Sehun. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Luhan, meminta pertolongan. Ia belum mau menemui namja itu.

"Hyung, itu tidak seperti yang kau kira. Selama ini kami berteman dan kau tahu itu 'kan?" jelas Kai sembari berlutut disamping Kyungsoo.

Sehun cuek. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan tanpa perduli sipemilik bahu merasa risih.

"Apa mengelus pipi dan keluar bersama dimalam hari itu bukan kencan? Hah! Kau benar-benar tidak peka Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo melengos malas.

Kai mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Wajar saja karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, hyung. Jadwal mereka tak kalah padat dari kita. aku merindukan sahabatku sendiri dan apa itu salah?"

Kyungsoo hendak menyela kembali namun lengan kecilnya keburu ditarik Kai dan keluar dari sana.

Blam!

Luhan menggeleng maklum. Ia hendak mengangkat tangan kirinya namun seketika itu juga Luhan baru sadar.

Sehun, namja yang ia hindari, masih disana.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Sehun." ujar Luhan dingin.

"Menemanimu, Han."

Luhan berdecih. "Aku bisa sendiri. Sebaiknya kau keluar. Tao sedang sendiri bukan?" Luhan sudah bosan. Sehun kembali mengulang kebiasaan buruknya.

"Kami hanya kebetulan bersama. Ingat? Kris ge belum kembali." Sehun menghadap pada Luhan. Memperhatikan wajah orang tercintanya penuh akan gurat lelah. "Ge.. Pipimu menirus.." Sehun baru akan mengelus pipi itu pelan sebelum Luhan menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Sehun diam dengan tangan mengambang.

"Han.. Kumohon, jangan hukum diriku lagi.." Sehun menjatuhkan dahinya disamping kepala Luhan sebelah kiri. Luhan tidak bergeming. Kapas dingin ditangan kanannya ia tekan pelan di permukaan pipinya. Luhan bosan mendengar keluhan dari mulut Sehun. Namja sepertinya tidak masuk kategori seorang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Menyingkirlah. Performku sebentar lagi." Luhan memegang topi pink dan memakainya asal, sedang Sehun dengan sigap menarik Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Sungguh.. Aku tidak akan berjanji lagi, Han. Kali ini aku akan membuktikannya padamu. Bahwa hanya kau yang ada dihatiku ini. Lagipula kau setidaknya mengerti bagaimana keadaan Tao yang masih terguncang perihal _lawsuit_ Kris ge."

Luhan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan, tuan Oh? Bahkan kau sendiri sudah memilih."

Sehun memandang Luhan bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti hyung."

Luhan membenahi jaket yang ia kenakan dengan membelakangi Sehun.

"Seandainya saat ini aku sedang sakit. Dan Tao tiba-tiba datang membutuhkanmu disisinya. Mana yang akan kau dahulukan. Aku apa Tao?"

Luhan bersedekap dada sembari berbalik dan menatap Sehun. Tampak Sehun mengerut alisnya dalam.

"Kau yang terpenting bagiku, Han. Tapi Tao juga membutuhkanku disampingnya. Lagipula member lain bisa menjagamu, bukan? Sedang Tao? Dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku, Han." Sehun menatap penuh harap pada Luhan.

Oniks kecokelatan bening itu, tidak terbaca oleh Luhan. Dinding emosi namja ini begitu tebal. Sukar untuk dikenali bahkan dipahami.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu..

"Kau sudah memilih, Sehun. Jelas sekali kau memilih Tao. Bukan aku." Setetes airmata meluncur dipipi Luhan.

"Han~"

Sehun bergerak maju namun ditahan oleh Luhan. "Cukup sampai disitu. Aku lelah. Kumohon jangan paksa aku lagi, Sehun."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Han, aku benar-benar tidak-"

"Stop!"

Tok! Tok!

"Luhan-sii. Giliranmu lima menit lagi." terdengar teriakan dari luar. Sepertinya staff.

"Kau dengar?" Luhan sudah memegang gagang pintu. Sedang Sehun membeku ditempat.

"Jangan pikirkan soal hunhan moment. Itu akan tetap kulakukan."

Blam!

Sehun jatuh pada lututnya. Raut wajahnya yang tenang berubah frustasi.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida, Luhan-ah.."

.

.

Dilain tempat..

"Ngh.. Kai, ssudah.." Kyungsoo mendorong kepala Kai yang bersarang dilehernya.

"Umh.. Sebentar lagi, hyung. Ouhh kenapa disini terasa manis sekali. Umh.."

Kyungsoo merasa sesak karena Kai menghimpitnya teramat kuat hingga dadanya menyempit. Grr.. Lama – lama ia geram karena perkataan barusan adalah yang kelima kalinya untuk dua hari ini.

"Ya!"

Pletak!

Kai mengaduh sambil mengelus kepala. Berbalik segera dan menemukan manager.

"Hehe.. Eomma.." ujar Kai cengengesan. Ia malu tertangkap oleh manager wanita yang sudah dianggap "eomma" di EXO.

"Kyungsoo, malam ini kau tidur dengan eomma." mutlak sang manager. Mengabaikan rahang tegas Kai yang sepertinya jatuh ke lantai.

"Andwaeee.."

Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat raut frustasi Jongin.

"Eomma, kau sangat kejam."

"Kkk.. Seperti tidak tahu eomma saja. Sudah sana, cepat ganti pakaianmu, Soo."

Kyungsoo mengerling jahil. Bibirnya dengan kilat mencuri ciuman di pipi wanita yang sudah mereka anggap 'eomma' dalam grup. "Aku menyayangimu eomma. Hahahaha.."

Sedang wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Perform telah dimulai. Seisi _venue_ dipenuhi riuh teriakan membahana yang mengelu – elukan nama Luhan. Seperti biasa penampilan Luhan tak jarang mendapat penghargaan luar biasa apalagi pada bagian yang –opss Sehun tak sudi menyebutnya.

Sehun menatap dalam diam Luhan diatas panggung. Irisnya bergulir mengikuti gerak tubuh Luhan yang sedikit lamban meski nyaris tidak kentara. Luhan pandai menutupi segala kesakitannya. Termasuk menutupi luka itu.

Menyesal? Entahlah. Sehun sendiri merasa dilema. Satu sisi ia begitu mencintai Luhan, tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak perduli pada Tao.

Puk!

"Kau kenapa?" Suara berat Jongin menyapa pendengarannya. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan kembali menatap Luhan. Tepat ketika Luhan sedikit melakukan 'mistake', Sehun nyaris saja berdiri untuk menghampiri Luhan. Jika tidak ditahan Jongin.

"Kau ini. Apa kau lupa Luhan ge sedang perform? Jangan merusaknya, bodoh!"

"Ck.. Aku hanya khawatir. Yang tadi itu juga refleks." Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Ya aku mengerti.."

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, Kkam."

Jongin berdecak sebal. "Ahh.. Sulit bicara dengan manusia batu sepertimu. Lebih baik aku menemui eomma saja." Jongin bangkit dari sisi panggung dan turun ke dalam. Oh iya benar – benar sudah menyiapkan segudang rayuan aga eomma melepaskan Kyungsoo bersamanya malam ini.

Perform Luhan telah selesai. Sehun menyambar botol minum disampingnya dan berniat menghampiri Luhan yang sedang melangkah ke belakang stage.

"Ge.. Ini-"

"Woaa Sehunnie. Kau tahu saja aku sedang haus. Kuambil ya?" Tanpa diduga, Tao langsung merebut botol minum ditangan Sehun tanpa sempat diterima Luhan.

Sedang Luhan, ia tersenyum getir.

"Ge~ Maap, biar kuambilkan-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Sehun-sii. Aku punya botol minum sendiri kok." Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dengan tertunduk. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu, menatap sinis pada Tao yang bingung.

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Cih.. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana caranya orang-orang tidak peka menjalani hidup." Ujar Kyungsoo sakrastik. Melihat raut polos Tao bukannya membuat Kyungsoo simpati. Lebih menjurus pada err- muak?

"Kyungsoo hyung, kenapa kau berbicara begitu?" Jongin buru-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo ketika melihat Sehun diam mematung bersama Tao yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa katamu? Coba kau sendiri yang berpikir, Jongin-ah. Kurasa usiamu cukup untuk merasa peka, bukan?" Lanjut Kyungsoo sembari menatap sinis pada Sehun.

Jongin merasa aura tidak enak menguar diantara mereka. "Err- Sehun. Lupakan yang-"

Sehun mengibas tangannya dan tersenyum maklum. "Sudahlah. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo hyng ada benarnya. Aku mw menemui Luhan dulu."

Tao menahan lengan Sehun. Membuat Kyungsoo nyaris ingin mendamprat Tao jika tidak dihalangi Jongin.

"Keparat! Lepas, Jongin."

Cup!

"Hyung.. Sudahlah. Tidak usah ikut campur terlalu banyak." Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo ke sudut ruang rias. Mendudukkan Kyungsoo disudut sofa dan menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Jongin. Kau tahu bukan? Cuma Xiu ge yang perduli dengan Luhan ge. Lagipula Xiu ge tidak bisa selalu brsama Lu ge. Kau tahu bukan? Chen sedikit kolot mendekati Chanyeol. Si mata keranjang itu." Dengus Kyungsoo bete.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Melihat Kyungsoo yang marah-marah seperti ini malah membuat aura keimutannya menguar "Hyung memang perhatian. Tapi bisakah memperhatikanku juga?" Kata Jongin tiba-tiba. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Maksudmu Jongin-ah?"

Jongin mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu hyung perduli pada hubungan Luhan hyung dan Sehun. Tapi apa hyung lupa? Namjachingumu ini juga perlu perhatian.."

Kyungsoo tertawa hingga bibirnya membentuk sigh love. Tawa yang selalu membuat Jongin terpaku.

"Kufikir apa. Jangan berfikiran begitu, Jonginnie~ Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kok dengan namjachinguku yang mesum ini.."

Senyum lebar Jongin mengembang. Well, mari kita tinggalkan Jongin yang memadu kasih bersama Kyungsoo disana.

Dilain tempat, Sehun mengintip dari sudut berbeda kedekatan antara Luhan dan Xiumin. Tampak Xiumin tengah meniup mata Luhan yang terus mengeluarkan airmata.

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin. Sepertinya Baozi tidak tahu masalah Luhan dan Sehun

"Eum.. Dia menemani Tao? Maybe.." Ujar Luhan tak perduli. Ia kembali berseru pada Xiumin untuk meniup matanya yang kembali terasa perih.

"Lagi? Sepertinya Sehun lebih dekat dengan Tao daripada denganmu, Lu." Xiumin berkata dengan nada terkejut dan agak tinggi.

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, memasang telinga sebaik mungkin. Mencoba menangkap pembicaraan mereka ketika Xiumin menyebut namanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak perduli."

Xiumin menggeleng kepalanya. "Kalian ini. Seperti anak kecil saja. Seharusnya gunakan kepala dinginmu, Lu. Kau lebih dewasa dibanding anak itu. Aku tahu Sehun lebih condong padamu. Sedang Tao, ayolahh kau 'kan tahu bagaimana perilaku anak itu. Kris terlalu memanjakannya dulu. Dan Sehun memiliki aura yang sama seperti Kris. Tao memang menghidupkan sosok Kris. Tapi ia tahu Sehun milikmu."

Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sama halnya dengan Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tak apa kutinggal, Lu?"

Luhan tersentak. Ia sempat melamun ternyata.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir. Luhan tersenyum

"Gwaenchana. Sudah sana. Jangan sampai persiapannya cacat "

Xiumin terkekeh sembari mengacak rambut Luhan. Ia berlalu dari hadapan Luhan. Berjalan melewati tempat dimana Sehun berada.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, Sehun. Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku. Sebelum Luhan benar-benar meninggalkanmu." Xiumin menabrak bahu Sehun disertai senyumnya yang sinis. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala pikirannya yang kalut.

"Shit!"

.

.

Pagi cerah dengan alunan kebisingan kota besar Beijing.

Luhan duduk menyandar pada kursi besar yang langsung menghadap jendela dengan sebuah tablet pc dipangkuan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, anat lelah. Belum lagi himpitan problem lain turut memenuhi isi kepalanya akhir - akhir ini.

Niatnya membuka forum baidu sekedar untuk tahu bagaimana performa-nya selama konser Lost Planet di berbagai negara menurut tanggapan netizen. Luhan sudah siap akan komentar pedas atau dukungan yang mereka lontarkan untuknya. Namun baru mengklik satu post, Luhan terpaksa menelan kembali obat terpahit yang pernah ia kecap.

_"Tao tampak keluar hari ini bersama Sehun. (pict)"__  
><em>

08.00 waktu setempat.

Komentar :

_Asgh : Apa? Lagi?! Ohh jangan-jangan mereka benar berkencan!_

_Xoxo : Aaa apakah itu HunTao? Mereka sering sekali keluar bersama akhir-akhir ini._

_Gbujn : Dating again? Apa Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol hormon gay ny? Cih..!_

Klik!

Luhan membanting kasar tabletnya di atas lantai. Tampak screen tablet itu retak dan sedikit terlepas. Mood-nya hancur dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja!

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Brengsek!" Telapak tangan Luhan menghapus kasar airmatanya yang mengalir sebuah liquid bening.

Tahu. Luhan tahu hatinya berdenyut kuat hingga membuatnya sesak kehilangan nafas. Tidak ia pungkiri, rasa-nya begitu nyata untuk makhluk bernama Oh Sehoon. Namja itu yang mengenalkannya akan dunia gay. Belum lagi pada komentar di forum, banyak yang mengupload foto unggahan Tao bersama Sehun. Memang tidak intim tapi baginya itu sudah cukup.

"Kau kembali memusnahkannya, Sehun."

.  
>Dalam kamar lain yang bersisian dengan kamar Luhan.<p>

Kai memeluk posesif tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya yang hampir tenggelam oleh selimut. Keduanya terlelap amat nyenyak bahkan seperti lupa matahari diluar telah menyapa mereka dengan sinar hangat yang mulai terasa menyengat.  
>Dengkuran halus dan beraturan itu bersahutan. Samar terdapat kikikan halus yang sepertinya ditahan agar tidak meledak.<p>

Kikikan itu berasal dari Lay.

Namja manis berdimple dengan rambut awut-awutan luar biasa. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponselnya dalam mode kamera stan-by. Tangan kirinya sibuk menahan mulutnya agar tidak berteriak heboh.

Jika kalian melirik meja nakas disamping Lay, kalian akan menemukan sekotak tisu yang hampir habis. Sedang yang sudah terpakai berserakan dilantai dengan bercak kemerahan.

Mimisan guys

"Eungh~"

Lenguhan pertama akhirnya lolos! Lay sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dengan keantusiasan berlebih.

"Unghh jam berapa ini.." Kyungsoo menggeliat dari pelukan Kai dan menoleh pada sisi kanan nakas dimana ia menaruh ponselnya.

"Ung? Jam 9?!"

"Aiguu ada apa, hyung?" Kai bangun karena kaget mendengar lengkingan suara Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! Lekas bangun. Kit- Lay ge?"

Kerjap.

Kerjap.

Kerjap.

Ker-

"HYAAA LAY GEEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU DAN JONGIN EOH?!" Kyungsoo berteriak heboh sembari berkacak pinggang dengan berdiri pada kedua lututnya diatas ranjang. Dandanannya berantakan, jelas karena ia baru bangun tidur.

Jongin mendengar itu, tapi tubuhnya terlalu letih. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Lay itu sudah biasa menguntit mereka. Dia itu shipper official akut

Ingatkan Jongin untuk membuat perhitungan dengan kekasih Suho ini.

Kyungsoo mengomel panjang lebar dengan menunjuk dan menggerakkan tangannya kemana-mana. Jujur saja ia benar-benar kesal karena Lay masih saja tidak merubah kebiasaannya.

"Ge! Kau boleh menguntitku dan Jongin tapi tidak ketika kami tidur!" Oh lama-lama Jongin merasa telinganya panas. Jongin bangun dan menarik Kyungsoo hingga terduduk dan mengecup bibirnya beringas. Kyungsoo terkejut dan masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Sedang Lay, ia hanya terkekeh sembari mengusap liquid kental kemerahan yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Bunyi klik dan flash dari kamera ponselnya berkilat beberapa kali.

"Xie - xie Kkamjongie~"

Lay dapat melihat Jongin memberi jempol padanya. Setelah menutup pintu kamar itu, Lay keluar sembari tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Umh~" Kyungsoo sudah berbaring terkulai lemah dengan Jongin diatasnya. Lidah lihai itu membelainya lembut. Kyungsoo terlena. Kejadian barusan membuat ia lupa sejenak akan keberadaan Lay ge-nya.

Jongin melepas lumatannya tanpa berhenti memberi kecupan - kecupan kecil pada bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit membengkak. Dan sebagai penutup, Jongin memberi sapuan kecil pada bibir berlumuran saliva milik Kyungsoo.

Namja mungil kekasihnya itu terengah dengan bibir merekah.

"Hyung.."

Pletak!

"Pabbo! Kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba sih!"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kalau tidak begitu, Lay ge tidak akan keluar hyung." jelas Jongin namin Kyungsoo malah balas mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Modus.."

.

.

Luhan membenahi letak jaket yang ia kenakan. Lima belas menit lagi akan dilakukan rehearsal untuk penampilan hari kedua nanti malam. Rambutnya ia beri gel sedikit. Luhan juga sudah mencuci mukanya berkali-kali supaya terlihat lebih segar.

Siap dengan semua penampilannya, Luhan bersiap memakai sepatu. Tangan kanannya meraih sebelah sepatu sport di dekat kaki ranjang. Gerak tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Luhan terbatuk mendadak. Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan merasa mual pada perutnya dan berat pada kepala. Luhan berjalan limbung sambil berpegangan pada meja nakas dan mencoba duduk disisi ranjang.

"Hoek.." Luhan menekan perutnya yang ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Dengan langkah dipaksa, Luhan meraba dinding berjalan masuk toilet. Ia terduduk sambil terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke dalam kloset.

"Hoek.. Umpht! Hoekk.."

Luhan meringis kecil. Sebelah tangannya buru-buru meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Jemarinya cepat mendial nomor ponsel sahabatnya disini. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapkan.

"Lao Gao.. Help me.."

.  
>Starbucks? Well kalangan remaja mana yang tidak menyukai minuman ini. Selain rasanya yang lezat, ini juga sebagai ajang untuk unjuk gengsi pada teman sejenjangan mereka.<p>

Tao menyeruput gelas ketiganya pagi ini. Tapi satu tangannya tak lepas dari gadenganet. Menjelajahi dunia sosial media yang sudah menjadi rutinitas Tao. Hanya saja yang berbeda kali ini tidak ada Yi Fan. Naga menyebalkan yang ia cintai itu.

Pengganti? Eumm.. Jujur Tao sendiri tidak tahu menyebut namja datar disampingnya ini apa. Dia memang selalu menemaninya kemanapun dan menuruti apapun maunya. Bahkan sampai bersedia meluangkan waktu untuknya dan membagi dengan Luhan. Tao tidak tahu bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi namja sebaik ini. Karna yang sangat ia tahu, Sehun tipikal keras kepala.

"Sehun.. Tadi pagi aku sempat bertemu Luhan ge. Dia kelihatan pucat."

Gerak tangan Sehun yang menyuapkan sensok kemulutnya terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit pada Tao.

"Maksudmu?"

Tao menggendikkan bahu cuek. "Entahlah. Luhan ge kelihatan sangat pucat. Aku sempat melihat Lao Gao memasuki kamarnya saat akan keluar dari kamar hotel. Kau tidak bertemu Lao Gao?"

Tampak Sehun berfikir sejenak. Jeda beberapa saat, Sehun kembali melahap sarapannya.

"Mungkin berkunjung.."

"Luhan ge tampak kurang sehat, sepertinya. Performnya juga tidak trlalu maksimal. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya, Sehun. Bagaimanapun aku sangat menyayangi Lu ge~"

Sehun mengacak singkat pucuk kepala Tao dan terkekeh.

"Dia ssang namja, Tao."

"Hei! Panggil aku gege!" teriak Tao tidak terima. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Jari-jari lentiknya menyisir rambut yang dibuat berantakan oleh Sehun dengan diiringi gerutuan.

'Yah.. Luhan ssang namja. Dia kuat 'kan?'

Bahkan kau sendiri meragukan itu, Sehun.

.  
>.<p>

Kyungsoo bergumam kecil dengan sebelah tangan menenteng tiga bungkus makanan. Sesekali ia mengecek waktu pada arloji yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya.

"Ufft.. Luhan ge sudah bangun belum ya?" Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya saat sudah dekat dengan kamar yang ditempati Luhan.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit. Kyungsoo hendak masuk namun suar didalam menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau yakin, Lu? Kau bisa merusak tubuhmu!"

Samar Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Luhan mengerung sakit. Membuat ia semakin penasaran. Kyungsoo memilih menguping, instingnya berkata demikian.

"Tidak. Aku harus. Atau Mama benar-benar melakukan rencana itu, Gao." kata Luhan. Bibirnya memutih belum lagi wajah Luhan yang seperti tidak dialiri darah.

Gao memandang sendu sahabatnya.

"Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu, Han. Tapi dopping ini-"

"Dopping itu, untuk saat ini aku sangat membutuhkannya. Jika tidak, tubuhku tak kuat."

Kyungsoo kembali berfikir. Tadi bukankah Luhan menyebut mama?

"Kurasa Mama Xi tidak akan merubah keputusannya, Han. Malam ini penampilan terakhirmu."

Terdengar bunyi rematan botol plastik disertai keheningan setelahnya. Hening yang panjang.

Kyungsoo? Ia bahkan membeku dengan jantung yang hampir berhenti ditempat. Apa? Penampilan terakhir? Apa maksudnya ini?!

"Terakhir? Tapi aku-" setetes airmata mengalir dari ujung mata Luhan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya sesak. Kelebatan akan kebersamaannya dengan semua member berputar seolah kaset rusak.

"Gao, aku hmp~" Luhan membelalakkan mata saat Gao melumat bibirnya cepat. Lumatannya membungkam kata-kata yang akan Luhan lontarkan. Teredam sempurna tanpa Luhan membalas lumatan dari pria yang selama ini berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

"Hmph- ahh.. Gao apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Luhan dengan suara lemah. Jika saja Luhan sedang dalam masa sehat, dapat dipastikan wajah berewok sahabatnya itu akan dipenuhi lebam.

"Upss maaf aku kelepasan." cengir Gao tanpa rasa bersalah.

Luhan mendengus pelan. "Kau gay juga, huh? Tak kusangka."

"Aku bi. Hahaha.." Gao tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat Luhan mundur dari samping Gao ke sisi ranjang yang kosong.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin mendengar lenguhan Luhan tadi. Otaknya jd berfikir, apa hubungan Luhan dengan pria ini.

"Tapi aku serius soal tadi, Han."

Kyungsoo tak mengerti knapa ini menjadi sangat mendebarkan untuknya. Dengan tangan menggenggam erat bungkusan, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sisi pintu.

"Mama Xi memintaku menyampaikan ini. Perusahaan sama sekali tidak memberi respon soal kontrakmu yang seharusnya diperjelas dan dirubah. Jadi sesuai kesepakatan, malam ini kau terakhir tampil sebagai member EXO."

Deg!

Kyungsoo membekap erat bibirnya dan pergi dari sana. Tanpa perlu tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya dan bagaimana jawaban yang Luhan lontarkan. Semua terlalu cepat, bahkan baru semalam Luhan masih berbincang dengannya.

"Tidak ge~ Jangan lagi.."

.  
>Rehearsal berlangsung..<p>

Jongin seakan dibuat heran akan Kyungsoo saat ini. jika tadi ia menemukan Kyungsoo dengan wajah ingin menangis, kali ini malah kebalikannya. Aura membunuh justru mendominasi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Sedikit bergidik sebenarnya, tapi Jongin berfikir. Apa gerangan yang mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo sejak tadi?

"Hyung.."

"Hm.."

"Err sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Takut jika salah sedikit saja malah akan membuat Kyungsoo balik tersinggung.

"Gwaenchana."

"Hyung yakin?" ekor mata Jongin melirik arah pandang Kyungsoo. Dimana terdapat Tao dan Sehun yang bercengkerama dipinggir stage. Keduanya tampak biasa. Hanya saja..

Tak jauh dari sana, Jongin dapat melihat Luhan. Yang sepertinya menatapi Sehun. Tapi siapa namja disebelah Luhan?

"Itu teman Luhan ge?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Lantas ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin terbengong ditempat.

"Kyungsoo hyung sedang PMS sepertinya.."

.  
>Siang ini agak terik. Sehun bahkan sudah menghabiskan botol ketiga. Keringatnya membuat kaus yang ia kenakan basah.<p>

Suara musik mengalun. The Star. Sehun tahu ini giliran Luhan. Ia memilih satu kursi penonton dan duduk tenang menghadap panggung.

Seperti biasa, Luhan melakukan gerakan dengan biasa. Rehearsal ini hanya untuk beradaptasi saja sebenarnya. Jadi tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga.

Mata tajam Sehun tidak melewatkan sedetikpun tiap Luhan bergerak. Ia baru sadar, Luhan terlihat sangat kurus sekaligus amat pucat. Jelas terlihat bagaimana bibir Luhan nyaris memutih.

Semakin lama gerak Luhan melambat dan berat.

_...Wo cun zai ye zhi wei zhu shi zhe ni it Shining Star~.._

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, Sehun langsung berdiri dan melesat ke atas stage. Luhan tampak limbung dan hampir saja menyentuh lantai kalau saja tidak ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Sehun.

"Baby deer, bertahanlah!"

.  
>Sehun menatap nanar pintu dimana Luhan kini terbaring lemah. Sudah sejak tadi Sehun ingin masuk ke dalam. Namu Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memasang tubuhnya menghalangi Sehun masuk.<p>

Karena tak mau membuat keributan, Sehun mengalah. Ia beralih memeluk eomma di EXO yang tengah memegangi notes.

"Eomma.."

"Tenanglah, Sehun. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Eomma akan berusaha supaya Luhan mendapat kelonggaran lebih malam ini."

Sehun sedikit tenang. Eomma yang biasa merawat mereka itu kini pergi karena harus mengurus banyak hal.

Cklek!

Namja yang tidak asing dimata Sehun keluar dari dalam.

Mata Sehun menajam. Aura tidak menyenangkan seketika menguar dari tubuhnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Sehun tahu siapa pria ini.

"Wu Shi Xun.."

"Lao Gao.."

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam sekaligus sengit. Yang terakhir Sehun yang melakukannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Menjenguk sahabatku, tentu saja. Aku bukan laki-laki bodoh yang membiarkan sahabatku menanggung sakitnya seorang diri." jawab Gao tajam.

Sehun tahu laki-laki ini tengah menyindirnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Jadi jangan ikut campur."

Prok!

Prok!

Prok!

"Fantastis. Beginipun kau masih saja membela diri, huh? Loser?"

"Kau!" kepalan tinju Sehun siap menghantam wajah Gao jika saja tidak ditahan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Kau lupa peringatanku dulu, Shi Xun? Lengah sedikit saja aku akan merebut Luhan-ku kembali."

Sehun meronta dengan dengusan tajam. Amarahnya hampir sampai diubun-ubun kalau sudah berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu!"

Gao memberi bogem mentah pada Sehun hingga pemuda itu tersungkur. Sedikit msmbenahi kerah bajunya yang terlipat, Gao memandang Sehun sinis.

"Untuk saat ini, peluang terbesar ada padaku. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak usah macam-macam, Shi Xun."

Gao beranjak dari sana setelah memastikan Luhan terlelap. Tanpa melirik Sehun ia berlalu dari sana.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang kesal dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Sial!"

.

tBc

.

Tenang aja, ini cuma twoshot kok ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bales ripiu dulu :3

Hunhanbby : Sehun ga peka? Dia peka kok. Buktinya bisa ngerasain sakit :3

RHLH17 : IQ Odult ga jongkok perasaan :'

Ruriminhaha : maunya 2shot, tapi kayaknya gajadi XD

Kaihunhan : Gao itu sobat setia Luhaen loh :'

Jong Ahn : Sehun peka beneran deh :3

Non : Tengkyuh :3 tapi harapan kamu terkabul betewe XD

Inisiapa : XD chingu, nama kamu hampir kutambahain tanda tanya masaaa. Soal kangen, jangan tanya lagi. Itu sudah pasti, OT12 :'( terimakasiii sudh suka ff ini *bow*

A Y P : kalo takut, gausah dibaca ajin yaaa yeun paham kok huhu TuT

NinHunHan5210 : udah dilanjut :'

Deplujung : samaaa ToT aku syedih juga betewe

LiamDevil0315 : Aaa XDD pengennya seehh nyiksa Odult lama2. Liat entar dah :3

Hanhyewon357 : iya dohh gua jd sedih masaa ._.

Pini : Lulu pasti syedi chingu TuT tengkyuh yaa

DahsyatNyaff : udaahh dilanjuut XDD

Lyana Steph : Duhh thabar-thabar chingu. Aku ajin udah siapin granat #eh O.o

Luhan-Ciumaku : Maaf ini telat apdet betewee TuT

Ohsehawnn : ceritanya nyekek? Waah mian *bow* yeun gapinter ngatur kayaknya, hehehehee :P typo? Yeun sering bgt bikin typo masa -_- tengkyuh sangat atas saranny yaa XD

Deerxiviiv : Gao : *tangkep sepatu bots* Ga kenaaa bwee :P -_- udah dilanjut XDD

Chie atsuko : disini kayaknya udah kujawab :3

Novey : Okeiii cerita ada ditangan yeun, mueheheheh ..

Junia,angel,58 : Jewer aja chuniel :3 Odult lagi nakal betewe..

Devilojoshi : Huuaaa tengkyuhyaahh XOO jangan dibayangin terlalu dalem kita musti tetep dukung mereka :')

SimbaRella : Kesannya? Cuma kesan aja pan sunbae :3 Tao anak baik ,_,

Lulurara : maaf ni telat TuT

Bottom-Lu : Ini konsep gado2 pake telor kaliyahh TuT paitnya ada, manisnya, munkin asin juga -_-

Bambi Mole : SAMAAA XDD Lao Gao itu setiaaa syekaliii sama Luhaen! Dari sekolah sampee sekarang. Dopping itu sejenis minuman penambah tenaga tapi bisa merusak tubuh, ya sejenis itu. Kalo puny kenalan atlit olahraga, kamu bisa tanya jelasnya sama mereka. Luhan g kemana2 kok. Dia type yang berpengaruh. Buktinya dia bnyak muncul pan semenjak di china TuT lebih baik ketimbang ganongol sdikitapiun chingu~

Oh Sehan : Odult gabodoh huwee TuT dia buktinya bisa sakit kalo dicubit #eh? O.O

Kikyouku27 : Nyesek? Mian aku gasengaja bikin yang baca nyesek ._,

Jikyonee : Aku gajanji entar Luhaen sama siapaa TuT

BubbleePororo : duhh 2shotnya batal masa TuT

Oasana : Sedih? #sodorintissue Mian ndee

Mybabydeer : Iyadonggsss :V Cobby peran pendukung ketjeh disini :3 betewe itu mksud ny LaoGao bukn? XD

0312LuluEXOticS : HUWAAAA KAK LIYYAAAA XOO *kecium* berasa nyata? Aiguu ini bikinny aja kaga sengaja kak XO habiiisss HunHan bikin GALON JADI MAHAL! *plak* -_- jangan didalamin bayanginnya kak. Yeun ajin gasanggup huhuhuuu… Kyungsoo itu anak manis, kak. Jadi musti ditaroh sama Luhaen biar pas XD Kaaakkk, tengkyuu udah ripiu di Ff event yeun yang blossom tears. Miann XD yeun gabales ripiu disana kekekek *bow* *tjivokin* XD

Nisaramaidah28 : tenang ajin, endingnya gadibikin sad kok. Paling angst kalo berhasil X_X *ditabok*

Okeiii semua ripiu syudah yeun bales. Terima kasih yaaa sudah ripiuu di ff ini *bow* XD

Warn!

Alur melambat untuk chap ini.

Waspadai gejala mual, ngantuk dan serangan _bored syndrome_. Untuk antisipasi, mohon sediakan bantal dan mp3 player list lagu mellow -_- saat membaca chapter ini. Dan satu hal egen, ini batal 2shot karena banyak alasan XD

Start

Rumor Dating

Cast :

Hun x Han

Other :

Kai x Soo

Lay

Lao Gao

Genre :

Romance x Lilbit hurt

Rate :

T+

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Saat tengah rehearsal..

"Dimana Sehun?" Tao mengedarkan penglihatannya ke segala penjuru stage. Biasanya kurang dari satu meter saja mata pandanya sudah menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Tapi kali ini Sehun benar – benar tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Puk!

"Mencari Sehun**mu**_**, **_Huang Zi Tao?"

Tepukan dibahunya membuat namja itu berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Mata itu menatapnya remeh. Sedikit banyak Tao mulai tidak menyukai sikap Kyungsoo karena namja mungil ini menganggapnya seperti kuman. -_-

"Kau melihatnya?" Ya, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Jadi ia tetap berusaha sopan.

"Dia sedang di rumah sakit. Menemani **kekasihnya**," ujar Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

"Mauoya? Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku sih!"

Sebelah alis Kyungsoo menukik tajam. Aura – aura tidak menyenangkan seketika memenuhinya. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja aku mau menyusulnya. Jahat sekali meninggalkanku. Sudah ya.. Terima kasih, Kyung."

Belum sempat untuk mencegah, Tao sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan kekesalan yang menjadi – jadi.

"Ya tuhan. Semoga Luhan ge baik – baik saja." Do'a Tao penuh harap.

Percayalah, Tao tidak sejahat yang kalian pikirkan.

.

.

Duapuluh menit lebih sudah berlalu. Sehun setia duduk menunggui Luhan tanpa ikut masuk ruang inap. Jangan ditanya seberapa besar ingin namja itu untuk menemani kekasih cantiknya didalam. Penyesalan melingkupi ruang hatinya karena terlalu lama mengabaikan Luhan hingga ia harus didasarkan akan fakta kondisi kekasihnya saat ini.

Sehun sudah menemui dokter. Hanya ia seorang diri disini jadi ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk menanyakan detail kondisi Luhan seperti apa. Beruntung dokter tidak keberatan karena beliau fikir, ini berguna untuk Luhan nantinya jika terjadi hal diluar dugaan.

Flashback.

"Bagaimana, uisa? Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan ge?"

Uisa Ahn melepas kacanata yang bertengger dihidungnya. Ia memijat sebentar pangkal hidungnya. Atmosfir dalam ruang yang sejuk itu berubah tegang secara kasat mata. Mata tua Ahn uisa memandang teduh namja tegap berahang tegas dan rupawan Sehun.

"Luhan-sii mengalami pendarahan subconjunctival, yaitu dimana pembuluh darah kecil dibagian mata pecah dan ini disebabkan oleh tekanan pikiran. Jika saya boleh tahu apa Luhan-sii memiliki penyakit bawaan atau mungkin phobia?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Gege penderita acrophobia, uisa."

Dokter Ahn tampak mengangguk singkat. Beliau mengambil secarik kertas kecil dan membacanya sekilas.

"Ternyata begitu. Luhan-sii mengalami demam tinggi sekaligus flu akibat terkena langsung guyuran hujan. Hal ini penyebab imunitas tubuhnya yang sudah rendah menurun drastis. Apalagi Luhan-sii takut pada ketinggian. Mesti tinggi _stage_ tidak mencapai satu meter, saya perkirakan phobia yang Luhan-sii alami penunjang lain menurunnya kondisi tubuh. Termasuk kekurangan cairan, kelelahan berlebih juga kurangnya istirahat. Anda pasti tahu bukan? Penderita phobia akan merasakan mual dan pusing disaat bersamaan. Jika dipaksakan, lama-kelamaan tubuh akan merasa tertekan apalagi ini terjadi dalam jangka waktu tidak sebentar."

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Tapi kenapa sampai seburuk ini?

Kau bodoh, Sehun!

"Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan, uisa? Gege bisa sembuh bukan?"

Dokter Ahn tersenyum kecil. Beliau bangkit, duduk dipinggiran meja yang bersebelahan dengan tempat dimana Sehun berada. Tangannya yang halus mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun. Namja iti tampak kacau. Dokter Ahn menatap teduh namja yang mungkin seumuran dengan keponakannya.

"Gegemu pasti bisa sembuh, nak. Asalkan ia beristirahat dengan cukup. Sebaiknya sekarang kau temui gegemu. Ia butuh seseorang yang ia cintai."

Alis Sehun bertaut. Tanpa dikomandoi pipi Sehun bersemu sedikit. Dokter Ahn terkekeh melihat sisi menggemaskan Sehun. Pemuda tinggi langsing ini berkespresi flat, namun sisi maknaenya tidak bisa dibantah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, uisa. Xie xie ni.."

Sehun membungkuk tanpa lupa tersenyum. Dokter Ahn melambai singkat pada Sehun hingga pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Flashback end

Apa yang ia rasakan? Tentu saja Sehun sampai saat ini masih berfikir bumi tengah berguncang. Menyesali kenapa semua memburuk disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Sedikit banyak ia mulai ketakutan akan keadaan yang menghimpit pernafasannya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, _deer_.."

.

.

Siang yang mulai terik. Gao tengah duduk di meja kosong bagian sudut kafe. Dua gelas _latte_ hangat sudah habis ia minum. Ia tidak menggerutu meski sebenarnya ingin. Isi kepalanya penuh dengan bagaimana Luhan sekarang. Terpaksa ia meninggalkan orang penting dalam hidupnya itu di rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memberi ruang bagi Sehun. Simpati pada namja yang amat dikasihi oleh Luhan karena sejak Luhan masuk ruang rawat inap, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Sehun masuk.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Namja berdimple dengan kulit yang sangat putih halus, duduk pada kursi kosong berseberangan dengannya. Gao melirik namja didepannya dan tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa – apa. Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Apa tidak bermasalah jika kau membolos, Yixing?"

Namja yang dipanggil Yixing itu tertawa. "Siapa yang mau menghalangiku, hm? Lagipula aku sudah hafal dengan _stage_ itu," lanjutnya disertai tawa ringan dari Gao.

"Kau masih saja menyebalkan."

"_It's me_. Jadi apa yang mau kita bicarakan?"

"Ini soal Luhan.."

Yixing langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan dua tangan bertumpu di dagu. Perbincangan ini akan sangat serius karena jika nama Luhan sudah disebut. Apalagi Gao tidak menampakkan raut menyenangkan seperti biasa yang justru sebaliknya. Ia diam menunggu namja dengan banyak kumis ini melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Luhan—akan keluar dari EXO."

Udara masih menampakkan eksistensinya di dunia ini meski mata tak mampu melihatnya, tapi ia mampu membuat manusia sadar akan keberadaannya. Dan sebanyak apapun udara memenuhi rongga paru – parunya, Yixing bersumpah dapat merasakan oksigen dalam ruang kafe ini menipis.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Lao Gao!"

.

.

Kyungsoo terus menggigiti kukunya gelisah. Keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengalir dari pelipisnya juga sekujur tubuhnya. Entahlah perasaan apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang jelas Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar tak enak.

Greep!

"Hyung gwaenchanayo?" Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo tanpa melepasnya. Getar halus juga gerik gelisah Kyungsoo amat kentara ia rasakan. Jongin tak mengerti tapi ia sangat paham Kyungsoo-nya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Entahlah Jongin. Rasanya gelisah sekali. Aku takut.."

"Hei apa yang hyung takutkan, hm? Hyung bisa ceritakan padaku." Tangan besar itu menangkup pipi gembil itu dan menatap iris kecokelatan bundar Kyungsoo. Gurat gelisah itu semakin nyata ketika mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks Jongin.."

"Oh tuhan. Kemari hyung. Shh.. Sudah tenanglah.."

Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukan Jongin. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang Jongin lemah. Liquid bening itu mengalir dari sudut mata Kyungsoo dan membasahi t-shirt yang dikenakan Jongin.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Uljimma hyung. Sshh.. Tenanglah, ada aku disini. Kau bisa cerita padaku jika ada yang membebanimu."

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia mencoba meredam isaknya dengan mengatup bibir rapat-rapat. Setelahnya ia mendongak menatap Jongin. Dengan pipi yang basah bersimbah airmata. Jongin menunduk. Kedua jempolnya mengusap sudut mata Kyungsoo sekaligus pipi. Hingga liquid bening itu tak bersisa disana.

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab. Matanya hanya menyelami iris kelam Jongin tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai pupil Jongin yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya disana.

Tuk!

"Auch.." Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya yang mendapat sentilan dari Jongin. Namja itu terkekeh melihat keimutan hyung sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum mau cerita, chagi."

"Jongin.. Aku- mencemaskan Luhan ge."

Dahi Jongin mengkerut bingung. "Ada apa dengan Luhan ge?"

Hanya gelengan yang Jongin dapat.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi bagian ini-" Kyungsoo menunjuk dada kirinya,"-sesak sekali. Dan hal pertama yang kupikirkan -hiks- adalah Luhan ge."

Jongin menyatukan dahi mereka berdua sembari mengusap butir airmata Kyungsoo yang kembali keluar. Ia melihat dengan jelas kegelisahan Kyungsoo amat berbeda kali ini.

Karena jujur saja, Jongin-pun merasakan hal yang sama bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, chagi. Percayalah padaku.."

.

.

Sehun melirik jam ditangannya. Pukul 15.00. Seharusnya saat ini mereka berkumpul untuk bersiap diri menjelang konser. Melepas kegugupan bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Tapi kali ini, Sehun tak berminat untuk mengikuti kegiatan itu. Ia lebih memilih bersama Luhan yang sedang dalam kondisi terburuk.

Penyesalan itu tidak pernah datang duluan bukan?

"Eungh~"

Kelopak Luhan membuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali akibat silau cahaya lampu. Hal pertama yang ia fikir adalah Gao membawa ia ke rumah sakit.

"Han.."

Sontak Luhan menoleh saat suara berat yang akrab ditelinganya terdengar. Sehun? Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan melihat sekeliling dimana hanya ada Sehun seorang. "Dimana Gao?"

Retakan perih terdengar imajiner disekitar mereka. Luhan tahu tapi ia memilih tidak mau tahu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Dia sedang keluar sebentar sepertinya." jawab Sehun. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang tampak jelas merasa tak nyaman akan kehadirannya. 'Apa aku benar tak bisa diterima kembali, Han?' batinnya miris.

"Oh begitu.."

Hening.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berusaha menggapai segelas air di nakas. Dalam hati ia terkekeh karena Luhan keras kepala bahkan disaat seperti ini.

Greep!

"Han, aku ada disini. Kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku hm?"

Luhan melirik Sehun sinis. "Bantuanmu? Aku sudah pernah melakukannya tapi kau sama sekali tidak melihatku, Hun. Bahkan aku sangsi apa matamu masih peka untuk menemukanku lagi."

Sehun menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan yang tidak tertanam jarum infus. Benaknya menjerit sakit saat merasakan genggaman Luhan amat lemah dan struktur tangan itu terasa kecil. Kenapa ia baru menyadari sekarang? Luhan amat kurus dan ia begitu pucat.

Tidak. Ini bukan salah Luhan. Tapi salahnya yang terlalu bodoh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Dan kau harus tahu itu."

Luhan menarik tangannya dari Sehun.

"Aku sudah pernah mendengar itu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Senyum miris terbentuk dari bibir Sehun.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku mengatakan ini padamu."

Luhan mengerut dahinya bingung tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan topeng tidak perduli. Sudah terlalu banyak ia mengalah.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mendengarku, Han. Baiklah apa aku sudah harus memulainya sekarang?"

Melihat gelagat Luhan yang tampak acuh tapi tidak dengan bahasa tubuhnya, membuat Sehun menahan tawanya sedikit.

"Kau tentu tahu soal HunHan bukan? Bagaimana banyaknya fans yang menyukai moment kita bersama. Bagaimana mereka amat mengelu-elukan kebersamaan kita. Dan bagaimana mereka tahu seberapa pentingnya kau untukku. Mereka selalu berteriak "hunhan is real". Dan itu akan terdengar ketika aku memelukmu didepan mereka." Sehun menjeda sesaat. Luhan masih membelakangi Sehun sejak tadi. Tapi Sehun tahu Luhan mendengarnya.

"Dari sana pula semua dimulai. Manager selalu menegurku karena aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku juga tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak berdiri disampingmu, Han. Karna apa? Karena kau adalah kekuatanku."

Luhan tersentak kecil. Sehun tersenyum. Ia beringsut naik dan tanpa perduli reaksi Luhan, ia memeluk namja ringkih itu.

"Saat Growl sudah rilis, saat itu pula aku mendapat teguran lebih keras dari manager. Ia melarangku dekat denganmu tanpa terkecuali. Kedekatan kita dianggap berbahaya karena hubungan 'shounen' masih tabu di KorSel. Manager khawatir kita benar-benar salah satu diantara mereka (read : shounen couple), banyak pemberitaan media yang membuat artikel tentang kita namun selalu batal untuk diterbitkan karena perusahaan menindak tegas bagi mereka yang tetap nekat mempost artikel itu ke publik."

Sehun meniup sedikit tengkuk Luhan membuat namja itu bergidik. "Lagipula kau pasti tahu bagaimana aku sulit untuk berdusta apalagi jika mereka menanyakan perihal hubungan kita. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika mereka membicarakan kita dan bertanya banyak hal tentangmu. Dan kau adalah cerita _favorite_ku. Lidahku ini tak bisa berhenti bagaimana menyenangkannya 'kekasihku' ini ketika bersamaku," lanjut Sehun seraya merangkul bahu sempit namjanya.

Luhan menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang melingkari bahunya namun Sehun lebih dulu mengeratkan rangkulannya. Sehun tahu ia terlalu memaksa tapi Luhan harus tahu ini. Luhan sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi sangat lemah saat bersama Sehun.

"Akan kulanjutkan. HunHan shipper memiliki peringkat pertama asal kau tahu, Han. Aku akan berfikir apakah yang seperti itu bisa dikatakan prestasi? Kita benar-benar bersama dan aku sangat ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa hanya aku yang memilikimu. Karena itu pula, manager memintaku menjauhimu dan dekat dengan Tao saat Kris ge melayangkan gugatan pada agensi. Hal ini hanya aku dan manager yang tahu. Aku jelas tidak terima akan keputusan itu tapi jika yang dikorbankan adalah dirimu, aku rela melakukan apapun asal kau baik-baik saja, Han."

Luhan sontak berbalik dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Manager mengancam kau akan dihapus dari daftar pada konser tunggal di tahun ini. Bukankah itu salah satu impianmu selama ini? Aku tidak akan mungkin menghancurkan impian itu demi keegoisanku, Han~"

Setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Luhan. Raut ketidakpercayaan tampak jelas dimatanya.

"K-kau bohong."

Sehun menggeleng. "Apa kau ingat? Saat staff meng_upload_ foto kita bersama untuk pertama kalinya pada weibo resmi agensi? Itu sengaja dilakukan sebagai pengalih demi menutupi kesuraman yang terjadi karena persoalan Kris ge. Agensi sangat tahu HunHan shipper lebih mendominasi dan hampir menyamai popularitas individu Baekhyun hyung. Oleh karena itu kedekatan kita mereka gunakan sebagai senjata untuk meredam kemarahan fans Kris ge yang mereka yakini merangkap sebagai HunHan shipper."

"Kejam.." bisik Luhan. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan semacam ini dari Sehun. Ada perasaan tak terima dan dibohongi menghampiri pikirannya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?" lirih Luhan menatapi Sehun.

Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan yang hampir menutupi mata.

"Aku lebih baik menanggungnya sendiri untukmu, Han."

Greep!

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun seerat yang ia bisa.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh!"

"Hei, kau mengumpatiku, Han?" Sehun mendelik dengan tubuh kaku. Terlalu terkejut Luhan mendadak memeluknya.

"Hiks.. Pabboya Sehun! Pabbo! Ya aku mengumpatimu, apa kurang jelas brengsek?!"

Sehun tertawa. Tangannya menarik kepala Luhan hingga mereka berhadapan. Dengan cepat ia menyatukan belah bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Luhan. Melumatnya lembut, menumpahkan rasa rindunya yang tertahan begitu lama.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan. Segala kemarahannya ia lampiaskan dengan membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan nikotin dari bibir Sehun. Ditambah lagi fakta mengejutkan yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Maafkan aku, Han. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita."

Sehun terus mengusap kepala Luhan lembut tanpa henti. Ada perasaan lega menyelinap dihatinya setelah mengatakan segalanya kepada Luhan. ia sudah mengatur ini sejak lama yang nyatanya justru membuat Luhan semakin menderita. Sungguh dirinya menyesal karena tidak bisa mensiasati keadaan sehingga berakhir dengan memburuknya hubungan ia dan Luhan.

10 menit berlalu..

Tidak bosan meski persendian kaku dan keringat mengalir disekitaran pelipis. Sehun memangku Luhan yang terlelap beberapa saat lalu. Jemari kurusnya mengusap sisa jejak airmata yang membekas di pipi Luhan.

Hah..

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Kecemasannya pada Luhan semakin menjadi. Sehun tahu Luhan pucat karena kondisi tubuhnya yang jauh dari stabil. Tapi -entahlah. Ia merasa Luhan -berbeda.

Cup!

Tak perduli bagaimana khawatirnya ia, Sehun mengecup lama dahi Luhan yang mengkerut dalam. Menyerupai lubang kecil. Sehun mencoba mengusap kerut itu namun tak kunjung hilang.

"Han.. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

.

Diluar ruangan..

Gao berdiri menyandar pada dinding yang bersebelahan dengan pintu rawat inap Luhan. Tangannya memainkan ponsel dengan melempar-lemparkannya akrobatik -_-

Lenguhan Luhan jelas ia tangkap dari luar. Matanya melirik pada Lay yang terkekeh senang dengan pobsel ditempelkan pada celah sempit pintu kayu.

"Aiguu~ apa mereka akan melakukan _this and that_?" ujar Lay senang.

Pletak!

"Ya!"

Gao tertawa. "Pemuda bodoh itu tak mungkin berbuat hal lebih. Luhan sedang sakit. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu, Zhang." Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng maklum. Entah kenapa ia bisa memiliki teman unik seperti namja disebelahnya ini.

Lay hanya terkekeh. "Kau tahu seperti apa aku ini, Gao baobei.."

Gao memasang wajah jijik -_- ia heran kenapa Luhan bisa betah dekat dengan namja asal Changsa ini.

"Terserahmulah.."

Cklek!

Lay terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar pintu rawat inap Luhan terbuka.

"Sehun? Bagaimana de-"

"Gege sedang istirahat didalam. Kenapa Lay ge bisa disini? Rehearsal belum bubar, bukan?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

Lay menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku em- mau melihat Luhan sebentar."

namja albino itu mengangguk singkat. "Ge, aku titip Luhan padamu. Manager tadi menelepon supaya aku melanjutkan rehearsal. Tak apa 'kan?"

Lay mengibas tangannya mengerti pada Sehun. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebentar lalu beranjak dri sana.

Puk!

"Huwaa!"

Mata Lay membelalak horor ketika menemukan Gao di belakangnya.

"Ya! Kau membuatku kaget, bodoh!"

Gao hanya tertawa. Ia hendak bertanya sesuatu pada Lay sebelum..

"Hooeekkk.."

-mendengar suara Luhan dari dalam.

Keduanya sontak berlari masuk ruang rawat Luhan. Dan pemandangan mengenaskanlah yang pertama kali menyambut mereka.

Luhan terkapar dilantai. Disebelahnya terdapat banyak muntahan cairan juga makanan bercampur sedikit bercak kemerahan.

"Luhan!"

Mereka langsung mengangkat tubuh lunglai Luhan le atas ranjang. Sebelah tangan Luhan tak lepas meremat perutnya yang sepertinya bergejolak hebat.

"Hoek.."

Lay mencoba memijat tengkuk Luhan sedang Gao keliar memanggil dokter.

"Lay~" bisik Luhan lemah dg mata sayu. Lay berteriak panik karena setelahnya Luhan pingsan sehabis mengerang panjang..

Lay dan Gao mondar - mandir berbarengan didepan pintu rawat inap Luhan. Ahn uisa tengah memeriksa keadaan Luhan yang mereka perkirakan buruk. Gao barusan menghubungi orang tua Luhan. Namun keduanya tengah berada diluar kota dan tengah mengusahakan penerbangan tercepat ke Beijing. Niat mereka untuk melihat sang putera tampil malam ini pupus sudah.

'Gao, jaga Luhan sebentar. Kami secepatnya akan tiba.'

Kira - kira itulah pesan yang diberikan oleh Papa Luhan. Gao dikenal baik kedua orang tua Luhan. Bukan hal aneh jika mereka percaya begitu saja Luhan bersama Gao.

"Ssh, bagaimana ini?" Lay menekan - nekan screen ponselnya kalap. Suho belum juga mengangkat telepon darinya.

Cklek!

"Uisa!"

Ahn uisa terkesiap beberapa detik mendapat seruan dari Lay dan Gao.

"Keluarga Xi?"

"Saya saudara Luhan, Uisa."

Ahn uisa tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat kilat khawatir sama seperti pada pemuda yang sebelumnya juga menanyakan perihal kondisi Luhan.

'Kau benar - benar dikelilingi orang baik, Luhan.'

"Saudara Luhan baik - baik saja. Hanya perlu istirahat total yang saya perkirakan selama lima hari. Selebihnya cukup mengkonsumsi vitamin. Maka Luhan akan kembali seperti sedia kala," ucap Ahn uisa dengan 'senyum sendu' yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata.

Tapi Gao menyadari itu.

'Maafkan aku..' - Ahn uisa.

.

.

"Baek hyung, kau lihat Jongin?"

"Dia sedang bersama Chen di ruang kostum. Ada apa, Kyung?" Baekhyun melirik sedikit pada namja berbahu sempit disampingnya sambil memoles eyeliner.

"Tidak ada."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Jeda beberapa saat. Diantara mereka tak ada yang buka suara.

Baekhyun yang telah selesai, menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang muram.

"Memikirkan rusa absurd itu? Sudahlah tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tau ssang namja jejadian itu akan sembuh."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar candaan yang Baekyun lontarkan. Baekhyun dan Luhan memang tidak benar-benar akur kelihatannya tapi jika di dorm, Baekyun tak jarang menjadi sasaran kejahilan Luhan saat kambuh -,-

"Yah.. Luhan ge pasti sembuh 'kan?" lirih Kyungsoo ragu. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena bingung dg perkataan dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ck.. kau ini bagaimana sih?! Seharusnya kau, kita semua percaya Luhan akan baik – baik saja. Kegiatan kita sangat banyak diluar sampai – sampai botol vitamin Suho hyung cepat habis. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kau jangan sampai berfikir hal buruk soal Luhan ge. Mengerti?" cetus Baekhyun _final_ diiringi dengusan kencang dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum tipis. Ya… dirinya harus percaya.

.

.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan rehearsal pada stage yang kosong. Ia diharuskan mengulang part _dance solo_nya karena saat rehearsal tadi ada bagian yang dirasa kurang tepat menurut panitia penyelenggara.

Tapi, entah karena tidak fokus atau apa, Sehun terpeleset ketika sedang berlatih bagian solonya. Pikirannya melayang jauh akan Luhan yang tengah terbaring. Otaknya sulit berkonsentrasi. Kedua indera penglihatannya bahkan memandang kosong ke depan tanpa mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Guncangan kuat dari Jongin menyadarkannya. Sehun menatap Jongin yang berkata-kata namun ia seperti tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Sehun? Sehun! Ya! Kau dengar aku?"

Sehun gelagapan. Kepalanya berdenyut kuat ketika tersadar Jongin kembali mengguncangnya keras.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin."

Berulang kali Jongin berseru pada Sehun agar istirahat sejenak di backstage. Tapi Sehun tidak menggubris.

"Chan hyung. Coba kau bujuk anak keras kepala itu. Lihatlah ia bahkan seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawa."

Seperti yang dikatakan, Chanyeol benar - benar langsung menghampiri Sehun dan merangkul bahu adik bungsunya.

Sehun sempat memprotes namun Chanyeol malah mengusak rambut adiknya sayang tanpa melepas rangkulan.

"Istirahatlah. Kesehatan itu tidak baik diabaikan."

Sehun pasrah saja atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Meski dipeluk sekalipun Sehun sama sekali tidak memberontak. Padahal biasanya ia akan menendang tulang kering siapa saja yang seenaknya memeluknya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Cukup percaya maka Luhan akan sembuh dan semua akan baik-baik saja, Sehunnah.."

Sehun mengangguk singkat pada Chanyeol. Namja tiang hyungnya yang lain, selalu memperhatikannya dengan cara berbeda. Sedikit banyak Sehun cukup menyayangi Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan namja itu. Ahh entahlah Sehun tak mau banyak ambil pusing. Ia memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kepalanya terasa penuh akan banyak hal yang berpusat pada Luhan.

PUK!

"Sehun.."

Berbalik. Manik kecokelatan Sehun menemukan Tao yang memasang raut kesal sekaligus datar. Sigh, terlalu banyak memikirkan kekasihnya membuat Sehun lupa pada namja satu ini.

"Ya... Maaf aku-pusing sekali," Sehun berjalan menjauhi Tao dengan penglihatan yang sedikit tidak fokus.

"Hei, Sehun! Kenapa meninggalkanku sih?!"

Dengusan yang bagaimanapun lucunya terdengar, Sehun tidak perduli. Ia menemukan sofa empuk kosong yang bagai angin surga baginya. Cepat - cepat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Dan seorang staff khusus langsung menghampiri dan memijat dahinya.

Setidaknya Sehun merasa lebih baik.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Oh!"

Oh, Sehun lupa -lagi.

"Mian.. Aku pergi tidak memberitahukanmu tadi," Sehun menjawab seadanya.

Tao berdecak. "Kau ini benar - benar keterlaluan, Sehun. Sampai meninggalkanku sendirian."

Sehun menepuk bahu Tao.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.."

Merasa lwbih baik, Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih pada staff khusus tadi. Ekor matanya melihat staff barusan berbincang dengan manager-nya disertai lirikan yang terarah padanya juga Tao.

"Bagaimana keadaan gege? Apa dia baik - baik saja?"

"Baik, kurasa. Lu ge butuh banyak istirahat."

"Kuharap ia secepatnya sembuh. Rusa cerewet itu benar - benar membuatku rindu," lanjut Tao. Matanya menerawang pada saat dimana Luhan yang selalu menggubakan dirinya sebagai objek pembullyan. Tapi itu tidak lagi trjadi sejak Kris mengajukan gugatan itu.

Oh, ia jadi merindukan naga brengsek itu -_-

"Hei.. Melamun?"

Tao menoleh. "Aku tiba - tiba merasa cemas, Sehun."

"Cemas?" tanya Sehun dengan alis menukik tajam. Heran karena tidak biasanya Tao seperti ini. Biasanya namja panda ini malu – malu dihadapan para hyung. Padahal ia termasuk jajaran _maknae lines_ dalam grup.

"Soal Luhan ge. Kenapa ia terlihat—berbeda?"

.

.

Tbc

oKai mungkin ada yang puny saran, atau tahu soal TLP Beijing pas malam kedua? Kalo ada yang tahu soal itu, faktanya juga, kasih link-ny ke yeun ya XD soalnya ada bagian yang yeun rasa kurang :'

jadiiii ripiu egen?


End file.
